


The Unforgiven (Book Two)

by RemedyQuinn



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyQuinn/pseuds/RemedyQuinn
Summary: Following from Book One To Live is to Die, Lyra is back again for another adventure with her brother, her sister in law, and her husband. Things complicated when secrets are revealed, enemies return, and memories from the past unfold the truth. (Notes and the top and bottom)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Arabic= Bold and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Egyptian= Bold and Italics and "double quotations on each side"  
> Thoughts for Lyra or any other character= Italics and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Morgana in thought form= Bold and Italics and 'one quotation on each side.'

**The Unforgiven**

**Prologue**

 

**-1933-**

I wake to the feeling of Ardeth's naked body pressed against mine, last night's events flood through me. Last night... oh... last night... his grip tightens around me in sleep, making me think of our wedding, and then the night of it.

     

                                                                                                                           ~~~

 

**-1927-**

White... a color that I would've refused to wear, the color I'm wearing now. I look at the attire in the mirror, a pearly white bodice to match my clean frilly shirt, white boots that I made myself, and a white cloak stitched with the markings of the Medjai etched  in black thread. From what I had seen of Ardeth's, his was black, stitched with silver thread. I rest the hood of my cloak on my french braided hair, only covering a small amount of my sight. I turn at the sound of small movements behind me, a woman covered from head to toe in black except for her face had stepped in,  **'Are you ready, Lyra?'** she asks, I nod. I follow her to one of the tents stationed at the end of the encampment where the elders are waiting, along with the Commanders of the 12 Tribes of the Medjai as witnesses to our binding. Ardeth had his back turned away from me, facing forward. I take a deep breath and adjust my sword belt, walking and standing at Ardeth's side.

 

      **'Are we ready to begin?'** The elder on the far left asks, we both nod.

 

      **'Let the ceremony and coronation begin.'** The eldest in the middle speaks, I take a deep breath and sneak a glance of Ardeth's expression. He looked just as nervous as I was, I relax a little, knowing that I was just as nervous.  **"Lyra, Ardeth, face each other and take each other's hands.'** Ardeth and I face each other and our hands interlock.

 

      **'This color suits you, my love.'** Ardeth whispers, I feel blood rush up to my cheeks and I smile. It became a mix of an American traditional wedding and the binding of the Medjai, with blessings and the tying and tying a white silk ribbon as a sign of our bind in marriage, then the vows and the wedding bands as a sign of our love.

 

     Then the coronation began, with me being crowned Queen of the 12 tribes, along with Ardeth as King. But knowing that we're crowned under those categories, we refuse to act upon them if necessary. The celebration afterwards was beautiful, people sharing words of happiness and compliments towards us and others around to join in. On the edge of the cliff where the Medjai patrol the desert for travelers, Ardeth and I sat, watching the stars shine above us. "Feels strange, doesn't it?" I ask, he smiles.

 

     "I believe so, but you made it feel right with how calm you were." he says, resting his hand on mine and softly squeezing it. We both lean in and our lips touch like we've kissed for the first time, a shooting star flies by, but we don't care.  _'White... a new favorite color.'_ I thought.

 

**-Now-**

 

A loud knock startles us both, making us sit up immediately. "THE TRIP!" We hiss at the same time, with a snap of my fingers, we're dressed. I stand and fix my hair, then walk over to my door and of course, it's Rick.

 

     "What did you do, sleep in your clothes last night?" he asks, referring to my hair.

 

     I sigh and rub my eyes, "Patrolling may sound easy but it can be boring." I yawn, he rolls his eyes. "I'll be down in a second, just let me finish getting ready." I say, closing the door. I sigh and grab my sword from the table and tying it to my waist, then look in the mirror and fix my hair, Ardeth pokes his head out of the room while I grab my pistols, _ **'Jackal'**_ and my custom made pistol,  ** _'Hyde'_**  and holster them.

 

     "Is he waiting outside the door?" he asks in a low voice, I nod as I stand to grab my rucksack, packing it with extra clothes, knives, and extra mags for my pistols. After that I put in a sharpening stone, Ardeth walks out of the bedroom and leans against the table while I put on my black engraved cloak that was a wedding gift from one of the women at the encampment with the same symbols as Ardeth's, "I know I've said this before," he begins as I rest my wedding ring on my left ring finger, "I sense danger from this trip." he warns.

 

     "I sense it too, but they invited me. Well... Alex begged them for me to tag along." I say, smiling at the last remark as I pick up my rucksack and sling it over my shoulder. The knives and mags clashing together, "I adore that kid, sparking attitude like his mother, tough like my brother and unfortunately the fear like Jonathan. I knew Evy had that fear bone in her body." I say, Ardeth smiles.

 

     "Your nephew is very fond of you, isn't he?" He asks, amusement playing in his eyes as he grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms.

 

     " _Our_ nephew, Ardeth. And only because of the little magic tricks I do with my powers, which keeps him entertained and us amused." I correct him, we share a passionate kiss. "You keep an eye on the city for me, I'll see what's lurking in the temple in Thebes." I peck him on the lips and pull away.

 

     I walk over to the door and rest my hand on the doorknob, "Please be safe, Lyra." He pleads, I frown and turn to look at him.

 

     I smirk, "Aren't I always, Ardeth?" I say, then open the door and walk out, closing the door behind me. Rick leans against the wall across from the door, I smile, "Ready to go?" I ask, he nods and we make our way downstairs. "So, married life, how is it?" I ask.

 

    "It's weird, you know? It's like with a wife and a kid, it feels like you have more to lose. Well a lot more to lose." He answers, I smirk and pat him on the back.

 

    "Hey, don't let it go to your head alright? Don't take it for granted, because you never know what good you had until it's gone." I advise him, he raises an eyebrow.

 

    "When did you get so wise, sis?" He asks, I chuckle.

 

    "Ever since I observed humanity." I joke, "Now come on, let's go." I say, jogging down the stairs to the entrance.

 

    As soon as I walk out of the door, I immediately attacked with hugs by Evelyn, "Oh, it's been ages!" She squeals, I laugh and hug her back, then we both pull away. "Come now, Alex is dying to see you again." She pulls me to the car, only for me to be tackled by Alex in a hug as well.

 

    "Aunt Lyra!" Alex shouts before hugging me, I hug him back with a smile. "I'm so glad you're coming along with us. I won't be bored now." Alex says bluntly, I laugh. "Show me another trick, Aunt Lyra, please?" He begs, I smile.

 

    "Alright Alex, one for the road." I answer, opening my hand to reveal small flame. His eyes glow with awe and excitement, I smile and cup my other hand over it. Removing my hand, a fireball replacing the small flame. Throwing it up in the air, I snap my fingers. It sets off a small explosion, raining down snowflakes. 

 

    "Wow, so amazing." He exclaims, I smirk and tousle his dirty blond hair.

 

    "All set to go, guys." I smile, Evelyn smirks as Rick starts up the car, we set off to Giza Port and take the barge across the Nile. Once we get settled with our camels at the market, we set out through the desert, making our way to the ruins of Thebes. With the sun beating down on my hood, I think of last night.

 

_***Smutty Mitt Smutterson, the only smut in the series*** _

 

    _ **I take a sip of the red wine Ardeth poured for the both of us in different glasses, "It's been a while since we last had relations, Lyra." Ardeth says, breaking the ice.  
**_

__

_**"I am aware..." I trail off, setting my glass down. "With being so exhausted after every night of patrolling the sands and rubble of Hamunaptra, we're too tired to have time to ourselves, not to mention the royal problems we have to be part of now." I say, he frowns.**_  
  


_**"It's so different than before, we hardly ever have time to ourselves." he stretches.**_  
  


_**"Well, we have tonight, Ardeth." I say, being positive. He smiles and we both lean in, sealing our lips together with a passionate kiss that sends our body temperature rocketing. We finally pull away with a gasp, only to attack each other again as our tongue battle for dominance. We both fall back on the bed, trying to get each others clothes off as quickly as possible, my corset being the first to go as I pull the sash off Ardeth's robes. I push it off his shoulders as he rolls on top of me, finally losing the robes, Ardeth rests his hands on my hips as he continues to kiss me. More clothes become scattered around the room, our shoes tossed. Leaving us between the sheets right under the oak headboard, grinding, panting, sharing sloppy kisses and moans of love. The excessive pressure of him moving within me became sweet bliss but blinding torture with his slow thrusts, "Faster.... please Ardeth!" I beg, and he obeys.** _

_**His thrusts increase, building the pressure in my abdomen and causing my muscles to tighten over and over around him, "Lyra, oh god! Lyra!" he moans with a gritty, low tone. Sensing how close he is, I give in, letting myself come undone as he does the same, spilling himself inside me. We both shout each others names as our peaks rocket, making us both tremble. He rests his forehead against mine, letting us both catch our breath before going again... and again... and again... until we were spent and could no longer go for more. I rest my head against his bare chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.  
** _

__

**_*Smutty Scene Over*  
_ **

 

    "Aunt Lyra?" I hear Alex ask, I look to my left to listen to him, he leans over, "Why couldn't Uncle Ardeth come along?" he whispers low enough for Rick to not hear.

 

    "He had to stay behind because his still has royal jobs to attend to, even if it means standing guard." I answer, leaning away. "Part of being king, Alex." I mouth, he nods with understanding. I look at the stars, **'** **I miss you already, Ardeth.'** I whisper in Arabic.

 

*Ardeth's Point of View*

 

     I watch the stars glisten in the night sky, knowing that Lyra is watching too, **'** **I miss you already, Lyra.'** I whisper silently. Watching over the cliff side with the other ranking commanders of the 12 tribes, we watch as a large party with vehicles and camels cross the desert plain, I frown with concern.

 

    **'Sir, they're headed to the sands of Hamunaptra.'** The man on my left says, I nod.

 

      **'I'll go spy on them, see what they're searching for.'** I say, leaving my post to follow the large party. _'Oh Lyra, please be careful.'_ I think.  
  
  
  
 

 


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the exploration of the temple and the discovery of the Bracelet of Anubis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic= Bold and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Egyptian= Bold and Italics and "double quotations on each side"  
> Thoughts for Lyra or any other character= Italics and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Morgana in thought form= Bold and Italics and 'one quotation on each side.'

Chapter 2: Like Mother, Like Son  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


-4 days later, Thebes-  
  


     "Hey Lyra, can you check on Alex in the temple?" Evelyn asks, I smirk and snap my fingers. She turns from the dusty wall and her eyes widen, "Umm..." She trails off.  
  


     "Found this one out a few months ago, now I can be in 2 places at once." I smile, the clone smiles as well, "Please go check on Alex." The clone nods and walks towards the exit of the tomb.  
  


     "That could be useful." She says, turning back to the wall. I stand next to her, "These dreams I had, so strange." She says dazily, I frown.  
  


     "It didn't sound like a dream when you called me." I say, she gives me a worried look. Rick as if on cue, walks into the tomb.  
  


     "Sis, can you light this? I'm gonna have a look around." Rick asks, handing me the torch. I nod and grab it, I close my right hand, then open it, revealing a small flame in my hand. I press my hand against the torch, quickly lighting it. He stands, holstering one of his two pistols, "Thanks, and weren't you supposed to check on Alex?" Just as he asks, my clone walks in.  
  


     "Ah, there you are." I smile, Rick raises an eyebrow and turns around, doing a double take.  
  


     "What- how?" Rick stammers, looking between the two of us while Evelyn hides an amused smile.  
  


     "A new trick I found out, can be useful if I need to be in two places at once. Fighting skills, sure. But a completely human copy of me, so I can't use this clone in rough battle because it's too risky." I explain, Rick's eyes widen. "Alex is fine by the way, just exploring the temple." I snap my fingers and I absorb the clone into my body like a spirit passing through.  
  


     "Well come on, Sis." He says, still shocked. I follow behind him as we make our way to the one corridor we didn't explore. "Hold this." He hands me the torch, pulling out his pistol and pulling the safety. He holds it up with both hands, then turns to pull the cobwebs off the corridor opening. I use the torch to burn off the rest, then hand it to him. "Thanks." I pull out _ **'Jackal'**_ and pull the safety back.  
  


     We slowly walk through the corridor, check each side cautiously. We hear a strange noise and look point our guns at the small passage next to us, relizing there's nothing, we keep walking. Hearing more noises down the corridor, we hear a low growl and we stop, looking at the the end of the corridor with our guns pointed. Seeing nothing we push safety's back on our pistols and turn around, only to come face to face with Alex, we all jump back as Alex falls to the ground, his hat falling off his head. "Alex." I breathe.  
  


     Alex chuckles as we holster our pistols, "What were you thinking, A mummy had come back to life?" Alex asks.  
  


     "I'll tell you a story some time." Rick says as we both help him up, "What are you doing down here? I told you to wait for us up in the temple."  
  


     "But dad I saw-" Alex begins but I cut him off.  
  


     "No "buts" it's dangerous down here, Alex." I warn, he huffs.  
  


     "But I saw your tattoos!" Alex protests, Rick and I look at each other.  
  


     "You saw what?" Rick and I ask at the same time.  
  


     "On the wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it." Alex says, pulling off Rick's brown leather cuff and rolling up my right sleeve, "With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything." Alex says, pointing out the details on Rick's tattoo.  
  


     "Really?" Rick asks, I look at my own tattoo.  
  


     "Yeah." Alex answers, hopeful.  
  


     "Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there." Rick says.  
  


     "But but-" Alex protests.  
  


     "No, pick up your stuff and I'll see you up in the temple." Rick says, turning Alex around, Alex turns around and begins to protest, "Go." Rick mouths, pointing the other way. Alex then picks up his hat and puts it on while carrying his lantern. "Go on." Rick says as Alex walks backwards.  
  


     "And-And what shall I do?" Alex calls.  
  


     "I don't know, surprise me. Build a better mouse trap." Rick says after we turn around.  
  


     "Okay." Alex says, going back to the temple.  
  


     "While your mom goes and desecrates another tomb." Rick murmurs, I smack him in the back of the head, "Oww!" He hisses, looking at me.  
  


     I snap my fingers and another clone emerges, Rick blinks a few times. "Keep an eye on him please?" I ask the clone, she nods and catches up with Alex.  
  


     "That's gonna take some getting used to." Rick huffs, I chuckle, patting him on the back and heading back to the tomb.  
  
                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                                          ~~~  
  


     "Go away." We hear Evelyn yell, making a kicking sound. Rick and I duck just as the snake flies past us.  
  


     "Those are poisonous, you know." Rick complains, pointing back at the snake.  
  


     "Only if they bite you, now what was all that about?" Evelyn asks, pointing at us with the cleaning brush then turning around.  
  


     Rick sets down the torch and pick up a box of supplies, "Oh, nothing. Alex wanted to show us something." he says, he then chuckles, "I swear. The kid gets more and more like you every day." he says, setting the box down on the table.  
  


     "What you mean more... attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?" Evelyn asks, turning around.  
  


     "No, he's driving me crazy." They share a kiss, "Now where were we?" Rick asks.  
  


     "Hammer and chisel." Evelyn says, holding up a small hammer and chisel. Rick holds them up and gives her a look that practically says no. I smirk, "All right, all right, let's do it your way." she says, holding up a crowbar.

 

     "Thank you." Rick smiles, hitting the wall. It falls with a loud thud, I close my hand and open it, revealing a small flame to give light. Spiders and scorpions crawl along the floor, I sneer in disgust, _'Eww!'_ I think. Rick puts on his rucksack and grabs a torch, so does Evelyn.  
  


     "Ever since I had that dream, this place is.." Evelyn hops over every Scorpion and spider to avoid stepping on them, I take a deep breath. "All I can think about." Evelyn finally makes it to the end of the tomb.  
  


     "And ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep." Rick says, Walking through the scorpions and spiders. I walk with him, cringing at the squish and crunch.  
  


     "I feel I've been here before, I know I've been here before." Evelyn hops over a few more scorpions and spiders.  
  


     "Evy, nobody's been here before. Not in at least 3,000 years." Rick points at the dead bodies, "except for these guys."  
  


     Evelyn pulls the cobwebbed torch, and a passage opens, "Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" Evelyn asks, I frown.  
  


 

*Clone's Point of View*  
  


     I watch Alex run over to the mouse trap he just made, and set a piece of cheese on top. I smile, _'Smart kid.'_ I think, that when we look up at the entrance, hearing echos of unknown voices. I nod at the tower, Alex quickly grabs his rucksack and climbs up the wooden tower with me climbing behind. We get into a secluded spot, but enough to see what's going on.  
  


     Three scruffy guys walk in with torches and guns, "Knock! Knock! Anybody home?" The shortest guy calls, his voice echoing throughout the temple, Alex and I share looks. "You two check out that stuff, see if it's there." He says, pulling out a gun. "I'll sort out the O'Connell's." he says, walking through the entrance to the corridor. Alex and I gasp softly, I rest two fingers on the side of my temple, sending a telepathic message to my source.  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


_'We got trouble, watch your back.'_ I hear my clone's voice echo. My eyes widen, "Great." I hiss. _'Roger that.'_ I think.  
  


     Evelyn and I walk into the chamber first, then Evelyn and I hear whispers, our eyes closing at the sound. We immediately open them to bright colors and light, Evelyn moves around her torch in confusion while stand there dumbstruck, "I'm not the only one seeing this right?" I ask, she shakes her head. The door at the end of the chamber then slowly opens, revealing a young girl and a middle-aged women walking out. Two guards stand watch on either side of a golden brown box, then the door is closed by the young woman. I immediately recognize the middle-aged woman, _'Morgana?'_ I think, tilting my head slightly. The younger woman locks the door, turning the knob like a safe combination. Then the young woman turns, Rick then walk right through her and the vision ends. I frown, walking over to Rick's side. Evelyn moves her torch back and forth as if to see the vision once more.  
  


     Rick grunts as he tries to open the door with a crowbar, he stops to look at Evelyn, "You know if you move that fast enough, you could almost write your name?" Rick asks, snapping her out of her trance.  
  


     "I just had a vision. It was- It was like my dream but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times." Evelyn explains.  
  


     "Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing?" Rick asks, pulling the crowbar out of the crack in the door.  
  


     "Oh right, hold this." Evelyn says, handing me the torch. She then twists the knob the same way we saw it in the vision, the door opens.  
  


     "All right, now you're starting to scare me." Rick says with concern.  
  


     "Now I'm starting to scare myself." Evelyn says, I use the torch for light.  
  


*Clone's Point of View*  
  


     "What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish." The tall man on the left complains as he throws around the cheap pottery, "Those Egyptians never had a clue of all of this. It's all chintz and stuff." I roll my eyes and look at Alex, who is setting up a rock in the slingshot my source got him, my eyes widen and I shake my head frantically.  
  


     "Watch this." He mouths, pulling back the sling.  
  


     "Look at that!" The man continues to rant, Alex line up the shot to the back of his head, "Cheap pottery, this! Ancient Rubbish." Alex let's go of the sling and the rock hits the man right on the back of his neck, the man shouts in pain while the other man pulls out a gun and points it at his accomplice, "Jacques! Somethings hit me head!" The man cries.  
  


     "Shut up, Spivey!" Jacques hisses, "This place is cursed." Spivey softly cries in pain, "We don't want to wake the Gods." Jacques says, looking around with a worry some expression. Alex and I smile in amusement.  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


      Evelyn pulls off the blanket of cobwebs on the emblem, revealing a golden scorpion carved in the middle of it, "That's the emblem of the Scorpion King." Evelyn says with surprise, brushing off the emblem with her fingertips. "He's supposed to be pure myth. No, no trace has ever been found before. No- no artifacts, no archival evidence." She says, brushing off the chest to see the inscriptions. I walk over to take a closer look.  
  


     "Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him." Rick suggests, I shrug in agreement.  
  


     "Let's open this." Evelyn immediately says, my eyes widen.  
  


     "Evy, I don't know. I don't have a real good feeling about this." Rick warns.  
  


     "It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest." Evelyn says, I snort.  
  


     "Yeah, and no harm ever came from reading a book, you remember how that went." I say, she looks between the two of us.  
  


     "Oh come on. We can't stop now." Evelyn begs.  
  


     "Just remember, we were the voices of reason here." Rick warns handing her the crowbar.  
  


     "For once." Evelyn smirks, taking the crowbar.  
  


*Clone's Point of View*  
  


     "Rubbish, rubbish." Spivey grumbles, looking through the pottery, Alex lines up the slingshot once again. "Dreck, chintz." Alex lets the shot, hitting his lower back. Immediately Spivey stands, holding the spot he was hit and shouting in pain. Alex scoots back and giggles, which echos through the temple.  
  


     I cover his mouth, "Are you crazy?!" I mouth, taking my hand off.  
  


     "Sorry." He mouths back.  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


    I look up, sensing that someone else had walked into the chamber outside the door. I turn around, "What's wrong?" Rick asks, holding the key around the standing corpse's neck.  
  


    "My instincts are telling me that someone's outside the door." I frown, so does he. "And I don't think he's friendly." I look out the door, realizing the man was gone. I smirk, "He won't be here very long." I say, turning around.  
  


    "Hon? Let's do it your way." Rick says, handing her the key, she smiles and takes it, turning the key. The chest opens with a hiss, spewing out a puff of dust. Evelyn opens it to reveal something we believed was a myth.  
  


    "The Bracelet of Anubis." We both say at the same time.  
  


*Clone's Point of View*  
  


     Alex pulls back the sling one more time, I stand and lean against the end of the tower, gently pulling out my sword and beginning to sharpen it, while Alex fires the next pebble. Jacques blocks it with his arm, Alex gasps and stands next to me, "I'll take care of this."  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


     I hear a safety click and turn around just as the room begins to shake and sand falls from the ceiling, my eyes widen. "Oh my God." Evelyn panics, throwing the bracelet back into the chest.

  
     "Well it's a bit late for that isn't it?" Rick snaps.

  
     Evelyn picks up the chest, "Put it in your rucksack!" She hands it to Rick. 

  
     "I got a better idea, let's leave it here." Rick says, pushing it back in her arms. 

  
     I look at the chest, "I think it's a bit late for that." I warn.

  
     "What's it say?!" Rick panics.

  
     "'He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile.'" Evelyn and I translate at the same time.

  
     "That doesn't sound too bad." Evelyn says, hopeful. We hurriedly put the chest in Rick's rucksack and run out of the chamber, only to be blocked by a large wall of raging water. We run the other way.

  
*Clone's Point of View*

  
     Jacques climbs up the ladder to the tower while Alex pulls a lever to move it close to the pillar on the right, "Jacques gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son." Spivey growls, I push Alex behind me. Jacques eyes widen in horror, stopping in his tracks.

  
     Just as he was about to climb down, their front man runs out of the corridor. "Spivey, Jacques! Lets get the hell out of here!" Spivey follows behind and Jacques slides down the ladder, not before kicking the one stone that was holding the tower. I immediately holster my sword and go to grab Alex, not before losing my balance. 

  
*Lyra's Point of View* 

  
     We all run, trying to find some way out of this. _'Nope, dead end here.'_ I think. "This way!" Rick shouts, turning right. I roll my eyes, _'So much for that.'_ I think, Evelyn screams, realizing that this was a dead end. They both look each side seeing only wall, both screaming in horror as the water cascades over us. 

  
*Clone's Point of View* 

  
     We both jump on the nearest pillar, all of them fall in a domino effect. I grab Alex and jump down, making sure neither of us get crushed. After they finally stop, Alex and I are messy and covered in dirt. "Whoa." I roll my eyes, _'Like mother, like son.'_ I think.  
  


*Lyra's Point of View*  
  


     I let Evelyn and Rick gain air while I try to find a way out. I look at the wall, seeing a crack. I begin to ram it with whatever strength I have. "This is bad, Evy!" Rick shouts.

  
     "We've had bad before!" Evelyn protests.

  
     "This is worse!" Rick corrects, I ignore them and keep ramming, feeling a give. I grunt, releasing my air. _'Just one... more.'_ I think, giving it all I got. The wall finally gives, letting water spill out. But my lung shut down and I black out. "Lyra... LYRA!" I hear Rick shout, then slap me. I cough, water pouring out my mouth. Realizing that we're in the temple, I sit up. 

  
     Seeing that my clone is nowhere in sight, I feel whole. "Well, that went well." I grunt.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Side Bar: The clone is the same person, so don't get confused with Lyra's Italic thoughts when the clone is made*


	3. An Evil Plot Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to back to Ardeth's perspective, we find out what the mysterious party in the desert was after and what they are looking for, beginning an evil turn of events back in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic= Bold and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Egyptian= Bold and Italics and "double quotations on each side"  
> Thoughts for Lyra or any other character= Italics and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Morgana in thought form= Bold and Italics and 'one quotation on each side.'

  **Chapter 3: An Evil Plot Unfolds**

 

*Ardeth’s Point of View*

 

     I grab one of their workers and switch their clothing with mine, then look around at the workers as they dig through the sands of Hamunaptra, _‘What are they searching for?’_ I think, watching as the diggers dig in the deepest hole. _‘Red Turban… I should’ve known.’_ I think, continuing to look around. I turn to find the man I’ve been searching for, who looked familiar, _‘I’ve seen this man before.’_ I think, turning as a truck with three men passes by. The man shows a hopeful then concerned look as the men leave the truck.

 

    “Did you acquire it?” The man demands, immediately, the ground shakes. Then stops, the men in the tower above shine the large lamp over to the deep hole. I frown, kneeling and resting my hand in the sand. My eyes widen with horror, then I stand. I take a step back as the sand in the deep hole begins to rise, slowly, dangerously slow. _‘This isn’t good.’_ I think, stepping as far away as possible. Soon enough, a large swarm of scarab beetles pop out of the rising sand, immediately attacking the men trapped in the deep hole. I turn and head further up their dig site, finding more men in the distance dig. I ignore the screams and continue down to the other dig site.

**‘SIR WE FOUND HIM SIR!!!’** Someone shouts, my brows furrow watching as men begin pulling a golden cocoon out of the ground with a crane, only to set it back down on the ground.

 

    “Step aside there, out of the way!” The man in red shouts, I hide my face so I’m not noticed. “Imhotep. It’s him! It’s Imhotep!” The man shouts, my eyes widen with realization, _‘Oh no.’_ I think.

 

    “Now we must raise those that serve him.” A familiar voice says, I look up and hold the urge to take my sword from the hilt, _‘Lock-Nah. That bastard!’_ I think.

 

    “Get out of my way. Get out of my way. Get out of my way or I’m gonna shoot you in the face!” The shortest of the three men demands as they push the diggers and other Red Turban.

 

    “He means it, he’s shot someone before.” One of the taller men add.

 

    “Give it to me.” The lead man demands, turning to them.

 

    “The uhh… opportunity passed us by.” The shortest man replies passively.

 

    "We need that bracelet.” The man demands in a cool tone.

 

    “And we need it before it opens!” Lock-Nah demands, drawing a gun, immediately, everyone’s guns are pointing at each other.

 

    “Enough!” A raven-haired woman commands, everyone puts their guns away. “My dear Hafez, I told you, I should’ve handled it.”

 

    “I did not want your… past history, to cloud the issue.” The man murmurs, I frown, _‘Past history?’_ I think, continuing to listen and watch.

 

    “Now don’t you worry. We know where it is, we’ll take care of it.” The shortest says passively once more.

 

    “No, we’ll take care of it. I have a different chore for you now.” The man says, the woman rolls her eyes.

 

    “Where is the bracelet?” the woman snaps.

 

    “It’s on its way to merry old London.” The shortest man answers, my eyes narrow. _‘Lyra said she was going back with her brother to London… wait a minute…’_ I think, my eyes widen in realization.

 

    “Then London is where we must go.” The man bumps past the shortest man and passes by me. Along with Lock-Nah and the woman, I turn and watch them leave, _‘I have to warn Lyra.’_ I think.

 

 

 

*Lyra’s Point of View*

 

      After the long flight back to London, I help Rick with the rest of the bags. “I think the bracelet is some sort of guide, to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere.” Evelyn hypothesizes, I roll my eyes and set the other suitcases down.

 

      “Evy, I know what you’re thinking. And the answer’s no. We just got home.” Rick sets the suitcases down, well… more like slams them down.

 

      “That’s the beauty of it. We’re already packed.” Evelyn smiles, tossing her small purse. I smirk and shake my head, _‘Boy have you changed over the years.’_ I think.

 

      “Why don’t you just give me one. Good. Reason.” Rick starts, only to be cut off by Evelyn.

 

      “It’s just an Oasis,” Evelyn takes off Rick’s hat, flinging it behind her. I lean against the book shelf and watch them, “Darling.” Evelyn then grabs Rick’s scarf and begins to unravel it, “A beautiful, exciting, romantic… Oasis.” Evelyn says, pulling off the scarf. I roll my eyes, _‘These two, I swear.’_ I think, chuckling to myself. My smirk turns to a frown when I see Morgana sitting in the guest room. I walk over and sit across from her on the other couch.

 

      “I see that your life has finally put itself together, I’m glad.” She smiles, leaning back with her arms crossed.

 

      “Morgana, why are you here? After 11 years, why now?” I ask, trying to get to the point.

 

     She frowns and sits back up to look at me from across the table, “I am aware you saw the same vision that Evelyn witnessed, am I correct?” She asks, I nod. “I was there, that’s why. Have you been seeing visions as well?” She continues, I frown and stare at my hands.

 

 ** _“Did you love Imhotep, Morgana?”_** I ask, looking back up at her.

 

     Her face softens, **_“I did… a long time ago.”_** She stares at her transparent hands, then looks up at me. “Lyra, you’ve seen the events… you know what will happen. You must make your decision.” She warns.

 

     “I’ve made my choice, Morgana. My family is my responsibility, and no one can change my mind.” I say, she gives a curt nod.

 

     “I assume you’ve seen the interactions I had with Nefertiti.” She adds, heat rushes to my cheeks.

 

     “Yes… I have.” I say, looking down with embarrassment.

 

     “I fear that my interaction with Nefertiti, is the reason these events occurred. And now here we are.” She frowns, I frown with her.

 

     “Morgana,” She looks up at me, “If the events didn’t happen, I would’ve been dead a long time ago. If you loved Nefertiti, then it was your choice… and hers.” I assure her, she smirks and stands.

 

     “Keep your eyes open, Lyra. Some chain of events is going to occur.” She walks away, disappearing into the void. I smile as Alex walks in, carrying the chest inside. I stand and close the door for him.

 

    “Mom! What do I do with this chest? This sucker weighs a goddang ton.” Alex grunts, calling for Evelyn.

 

    “Alex, watch your language!” Evelyn calls, I smile.

 

    “Rather weighty, this.” Alex sasses, I shake my head.

 

    “Hey guys, I’m gonna get settled into the guest bedroom and I’ll be upstairs in a minute ok?” I call to Rick.

 

    “Please do take your time, sis.” He calls, I roll my eyes and walk over to the guest bedroom, opening the door and closing myself into the dark room. I turn to turn on the lamp, only to be pushed against the door after turning on the light.

 

    My hands held above my head and my eyes covered by another hand, “Guess who?” Ardeth asks, I smile. He removes his hand from my eyes, but doesn’t let go of my wrists. “I have to inform you of some things, but first.” Our lips clash, making me moan in surprise. A long; passionate open-mouthed kiss that nearly made me melt to the floor. _‘Makes me weak every time.’_ I think, he pulls away, giving us some time to breathe. Finally letting go of my wrists, he takes a few small steps back. The overwhelming burst of energy makes my eyelids go heavy and I nearly collapse against the door, Ardeth catches me. “Did you sleep at all, my love?” He asks, his voice deep with concern.

 

     “The nightmares… they kept me awake.” I answer in a slur, “The kiss… it had so much energy.” He frowns and carries me to the bed and sits me down. I look into his eyes as he kneels in front of me, “Something happened while I was gone…”

 

     “Some Red Turban came to Hamunaptra to do some digging, and I think you know that it wasn’t for treasure.” He began, I nod. He then rests his hands on mine, “I had been tracking them for months. And if I had known that they were looking for the creature, I would’ve brought more men.” My eyes widen.

 

     “They dug up Imhotep?” I ask, he nods.

 

     “And to add to the issue at hand, Lock-Nah still works with them.” He adds, I look at him with a fearful expression.

 

     “What?” I ask, appalled.

 

     “I know it has been so many years since all the events occurred, and I know that you made a vow.” He says.

 

     “I vowed to kill him, to give me peace. But… I’m not ready… not now…” I say, he squeezes my hands.

 

     “Lyra, I am here now. Nothing is going to happen to you, not as long as I’m still alive.” He assures me, I nod.

 

     I sigh as he helps me stand, “Thank you.” He rests his forehead against mine, “I’ll be alright.” I say, then pull away. “I’m going to check on Alex, you stay here.” I say, he frowns but nods.

 

     I open the door and close it behind me, then lean against it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I open them, just as Alex puts on the bracelet. “Alex NO!” I hiss, but it was too late. Just as the bracelet clicks, it flashes a blind light and flashes of images begin to show. Alex turns around so he can see them, in front of Rick and Evelyn atop the stairs. _‘Turn around, guys?!’_ I think, the images then change rapidly, Starting off at the Pyramids of Giza, then across the desert to Karnak. Immediately, the images retract back into the bracelet.

 

     “Aw, Cripes, how do you get this thing off??” Alex panics, I go and help him. “It’s stuck, Aunt Lyra!” I try prying it open by singeing it, instead, it blasts me backwards onto the floor, “Aunt Lyra, what do I do? It won’t come off.” He hisses, I frown.

 

     “Hide it with your shirt and jacket sleeve and we’ll figure it out later ok?” I ask, He nods frantically.

 

     “Hey Alex, behave yourself for 5 minutes, alright?” Rick calls from downstairs, Alex begins to cover the bracelet up with his sleeves.

 

     “You betcha!” Alex calls back, just as he’s about to close the chest, he grabs a bronze trophy and puts it in the chest to replace the bracelet as Evelyn walks down the stairs as she reads a book. As soon as he closes it, she looks up.

 

     “Happy to be home?” Evelyn asks Alex, I stand and brush myself off.

 

     “Couldn’t be happier!” Alex smiles, I smirk and watch them interact.

 

     “It’s the year of the scorpion.” Evelyn smiles, handing Alex the book she was reading to a picture of the scorpion surrounded by Egyptian symbols.

 

     “Neat!” Alex exclaims, I smile. I wince, feeling something prick the back of my neck. I feel around, pulling out a dart. _‘The hell?’_ I think, examining the dart. I see a small clear window, revealing a small amount of yellow and red specked liquid. My eyes narrow, setting it on the table where the chest is.

 

     “Lyra, have you seen the chest key?” Evelyn asks, snapping me out of my train of thought.

 

     “I haven’t, actually.” I lie, she frowns and kneels in front of Alex and checks his pockets.

 

     “Alex, I’m serious. If you’ve lost that key, you’re grounded.” Evelyn warns.

 

     “I haven’t lost it. I just can’t find it. There’s a difference.” Alex says, trying to avoid her.

 

     “Well, you’d better start finding it then.” Evelyn says through clenched teeth.

 

     “I will, mom. There’s nothing to worry about.” Alex assures her. I sigh and smile, _‘I have yet to have kids.’_ I think.

 

     “Good evening.” A chill runs down my back, and I feel the heat drain from my face. _‘Lock-Nah.’_ I think.

 


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following from the fight talking place in the O'Connell residence, Evelyn and Lyra are kidnapped. Rick and Ardeth join forces to get them back, all while the creature, Imhotep, is being resurrected once again. (After trial and error, I FINALLY got this chapter done. If it's short, I apologize.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic= Bold and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Egyptian= Bold and Italics and "double quotations on each side"  
> Thoughts for Lyra or any other character= Italics and 'one quotation on each side'  
> Morgana in thought form= Bold and Italics and 'one quotation on each side.'

**Chapter 4: The Enemy of My Enemy**

 

*Lyra’s Point of View*

 

      Evelyn stands as Alex runs by my side, I show a stone face expression. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Evelyn asks.

 

      “I’m looking for the chest, of course.” Lock-Nah smirks, but his expression turns serious when Alex grabs the chest from the table and pulls it closer to him, “Give it to me now.” He demands in a firm tone.

 

       I pull my sword from my hilt as Evelyn takes a sword from the collection she has, “Get out. Of my house.” Evelyn demands in an assertive tone.

 

      “Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea.” Alex warns, I stand next to Evelyn.

     

      “Alex get back there.” I command as more men in red walk into the room.

 

     “Definitely not the best idea. I think it’s time to yell for dad now.” Alex worries.

 

      “Now I will kill you and take it anyway.” Lock-Nah advances towards us, but stops.

 

      “I think not.” I hear Ardeth’s voice behind us, making my mind relax a little, and the other men draw their swords from their belts.

 

      “Ardeth, what are you doing here?” Evelyn asks in a surprised tone.

 

     “Perhaps explanations are best kept for later.” Ardeth warns, I smirk.

 

     “Ardeth Bay.” Lock-Nah smirks.

 

     “Lock-Nah.” Ardeth says with a slight growl in his tone, my eyes narrow as he looks at me.

 

     “I see you changed sides.” Lock-Nah sneers, I growl.

 

     “I wasn’t on your side to begin with, Lock-Nah. You betrayed me and used me against my will, when I thought you were the only person I could trust.” I growl at him through clenched teeth.

 

     “Hmm… now the tables have turned.” He smirks, my eyes narrow once more, **‘Kill them.’** He commands in Arabic. The sword fight begins, Ardeth and I remove our cloaks. I use my invisible shield to throw one of the men backward and Evelyn doing a backflip to knock another man back. Swords loudly clash throughout the room, as Lock-Nah sword clashes with mine. “You’ve been practicing.” He smirks.

 

      I growl, “That’s none of your concern.” I snap, pushing him a foot away with my invisible shield.

 

      Lock-Nah lunges at me, swords clash once more. “It would’ve been if you stayed.” He sneers as the swords begin to clash.

 

      “Like I would ever stay!” I sneer back.

 

      “Whoa, mom! Where did you learn to do that?” Alex calls, I continue to stay focused on the fight I’m dealing with.

 

      “I have no idea.” Evelyn huffs, then grunts. I turn to see what’s going on, only to be harshly back handed. Past events flood me as I fall to the floor on impact, ‘Whore!’ Lock-Nah’s voice echoes, hearing Evelyn’s voice echo in the background. I turn as Lock-Nah swings his sword around, shaking myself out of my reverie and blocking his sword stroke at the last second. I kick his chest, giving me time to get up.

 

     “So, you’re still afraid.” Lock-Nah smirks, my breath hitches as our swords clash.

     

     “What’s in the chest?” Ardeth calls.

 

     “The Bracelet of Anubis!” Evelyn answers as I feel a sharp pain in my side, I hold it and grunt. Pulling my hand back to examine it, only to see it stained in blood.

 

    “Lyra!” Ardeth shouts, blocking Lock Nah’s next sword stroke as I fall to my knees. I was in shock, yet I don’t know why.

 

 **‘GRAB THEM!’** Lock-Nah commands in Arabic, _‘Rick! Help!’_ I call as I slip into darkness.

 

*Ardeth's Point of View*

 

     Immediately as soon as they took Lyra and Evelyn, I stand abruptly, ignoring my immediate pain. “Uncle Ardeth, they took them!” Alex panics, I frown, kneeling in front of him.

 

      “We'll get your mother and your aunt back, Alex. I'm sure of it.” I assure him, the boy puts on a brave face, and nods. I then notice a red dart on a small table, a small amount of yellow and red speckled liquid still in it. My eyes widen in realization and I tuck it away safely without puncturing myself. That's when we hear the sound of glass breaking above us, which gives us the immediate impression to go outside, not before the rapid gunshots continued, then soon ceased. We both run outside, Alex immediately running and hugging O'Connell, which he returns.

 

     O'Connell stands to look at me, to which I nod to him. He then grabs me by the collar of my robes, “What the hell are you doing here?!” he demands through gritted teeth while posting me against the statue, then lets go. I open my mouth to explain then close it, “No, scratch that. I don't care. Who the hell are these guys and where are they take my wife and my sister?!” he demands once more.

 

     “My friend,” I rest a calming hand on his shoulder, “I'm not sure. But wherever this man is,” I pull a picture from my robes of the man I'm looking for, showing them, “Your wife and your sister will surely be.”

 

      Alex snatches the picture from my hands, “Hey! I know him, he's the curator! Work at the British Museum!” he says.

 

     “Are you sure?” I ask worriedly.

     

    “You better believe him, he spends more time there than he does at home.” Rick warns, immediately taking off, we all follow him to the side of the home. “Ok, you're here. Bad guys are here, Evy and Lyra have been kidnapped, let me guess.” O’Connell pieces together.

   

     “Yes, they once again removed the creature from his grave.” I answer.

 

     “I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?” Jonathan snaps, I ignore him.

 

     “The woman who was with them, she knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did. And now they have it.” We stop in front of a car.

 

     “I wouldn't get too nervous just yet.” Alex says, we look down at Alex's arm, revealing the Bracelet of Anubis, I hold his arm gently.

 

     “Is that gold?” Jonathan asks, I once again ignore him.

 

     “When I stuck it on, we saw the pyramids of Giza. And then WHOOSH! Straight across the desert to Karnak. Aunt Lyra tried getting it off but even her powers couldn't remove it.” Alex explains, my eyes narrow. _‘Odd.’_ I think.

 

      “By putting this on, you've started the chain reaction that could bring about the next Apocalypse.” I blurt, regretting it instantly. Alex gasps softly.

 

      “Ok, you, lighten up. You, big trouble. You, get in the car.” Rick commands, in no time flat, we're off to the museum.

     

      “I am sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we only have 7 days before the Scorpion King awakens.” I explain.

 

      “We? What we?” O'Connell snaps as he drives.

 

      “If he's not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis.” I warn.

 

     Jonathan leans over, “I take it that's not a good thing.”

 

     “Oh, he'll wipe out the world.” O’Connell adds.

 

     “Ah, the old ‘wipe out the world' ploy.” Jonathan sits back.

 

      After a moment of silence, I speak again. “Whomever can kill the Scorpion King, can send his army back to the Underworld. Or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth.”

 

      “So that’s why they dug up Imhotep, Cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King.” O'Connell says.

 

      “That is their plan.” I confirm as he drives in the empty lot of the Museum.

 

      O'Connell turns to the back seat, “Alright Alex, I got a big job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car.”

 

      “I can do that!” Jonathan grimaces.

 

      “Protect the car? Come on, dad. Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I'm stupid.” Alex snaps, I smirk.

 

      “I know.” O'Connell tousles his hair.

 

      “Dad!” Alex snaps.

 

      “If you see anyone running out screaming, it's just me.” Jonathan sighs.

 

      “Maybe you should stay here and.. watch him.” O'Connell agrees.

 

      “Yes now you're talking!” Jonathan says cheerfully.

     

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      After the rain dies out, O'Connell and I round the back of the car to arm ourselves. He open the back, revealing an arson of weapons. “You want the shotgun?” He asks suddenly.

 

       “No, I prefer the Thompson.” I answer shortly, we make quick work loading our weapons, making me notice the tattoo on his wrist. I continue to load the automatic, “If I were to say to you, ‘I'm a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost.’”

 

      O'Connell’s eyes narrow, “Then I would reply, ‘I am stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek.’ How?”

 

     “Then it is true,” I take his arm, revealing his mark, “You have the Sacred Mark.”

 

     “Oh that? No, that got slapped on me when I was an Orphan in Cairo. Lyra has the same one.” O'Connell says, pulling his arm away and continuing to load his shotgun.

 

     I grimace a little at the mention of Lyra, worry swelling my heart. But ignore it, “That mark means you're a Protector of Man. A Warrior for God, A Medjai.” I explain.

 

     “Sorry,” He looks up, “got the wrong guy.”

   

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Lyra's Point of View*

 

       I stir, hearing the sound of chanting. Opening my eyes, I dart my eyes around to intake my surroundings. Men in red on their knees, bowing repeatedly in a circle. I turn my head, seeing Evelyn stir and awaken as well. We then look at another man kneeling while holding the Book of the Dead, while another man in a black suit and a red head wrap stands above him, reading from it. “Mr. Hafez.” Evelyn says, my eyes narrow at him. Then as if in sync, our eyes shifts to the golden encased statue. “They found him.” Evelyn and I say in unison.

 

      I sit up immediately, as does Evelyn. As we both try to free ourselves from our restraints, I am at a total lost when I realize that I am in chains, enchanted chains. “Bastards." I hiss, as the chanting and reading becomes more urgent.

 

    “Lyra, do something!” Evelyn hisses, I show my chains as an answer, which makes her turn pale.

   

     “Don't panic, Evy. I'll figure this out, as soon as I get these enchantments off.” I grunt, reading the inscriptions to figure it out. I look up, my ears catching the cracking sound from the statue, a decayed hand popping from it as the men chant louder. A growl ensues, making me stop and turn as Imhotep's decayed body fight his way out of his golden prison, my jaw slackens as he storms out, pre regenerated. “Imhotep.”

 

 _ **“Ah, what year is it?”**_ Imhotep demands, completely oblivious to Evelyn and I. 

 

__

_**“My Lord, it is the year of the Scorpion.”** _ Mr. Hafez stands to inform him of the year, I gulp.

__

_**“Truly?!”**_ Imhotep asks with surprise.

__

_**“Yes.”**_ The man answers, Imhotep laughs sinisterly. A door opens and Evelyn turns, I also do, and a woman with walks in, dressed head to toe in black and long hair to match. The scenery changes for a split second, the woman appearance changing from Anck-Su-Namun and back again. Imhotep looks her up and down as she stands before him, my eyes narrow. “Do not be frightened.” The man warns in English.

       

      The woman smirks, “I am not afraid.” Silence ensues before she speaks again, _**“I am Anck-Su-Namun reincarnated.”** _ She introduces in Egyptian, I sneer in disgust as the memories of her decayed flesh chasing me all those years ago.

     

 _ **“Only in body. But soon… I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld.”** _ Imhotep talks as he walks around her like a vulture, _**“… and our love shall once again be whole.”**_ He stands in front of her once more, smirking at her appearance.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a work of Fiction. I do not own any of the characters besides my own in this story. The characters used belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a work of Fiction. I do not own any of the characters besides my own in this story. The characters used belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios)


End file.
